Aerosol fire extinguishing technology, which has been used as one of the noticeable alternative technologies of Halon in recent years, has been accepted by people and is being applied widely.
Generally, an aerosol fire extinguishing agent will release an aerosol and a large amount of heat after combustion reaction so that the temperature of a fire extinguishing apparatus is relatively high. On one hand, a temperature that is too high will burn an operator etc. On the other hand, a secondary fire may be caused after spraying. In order to reduce the spraying temperature, a physical cooling method or a chemical cooling method will be applied generally. The physical cooling method is to add a cooling system at the front end of a pyrotechnic agent in the extinguishing apparatus to achieve a cooling effect, which is easy to result in a cumbersome equipment with complex structure, a complicated process and high costs, however. In addition, because of the cooling system, a large amount of active particles are deactivated to greatly reduce the fire extinguishing performance. In addition, the chemical cooling method is to provide a chemical cooling layer in the spraying direction of the pyrotechnic agent. However, existing chemical coolants will affect the fire extinguishing efficacy of the pyrotechnic agent so that the pyrotechnic agent can hardly penetrate through a fire plume to reach the root of a fire source to inhibit the fire source rapidly and effectively. Additionally, most chemical coolants will be decomposed to generate a certain amount of gas particles toxic to human body, which is not beneficial for environment protection.